Back to Your shoulder English version corrected
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Deulo is the original author and creator of this fic.. i just happed to worked on this to correct its and bits ... just tried my best... alongside having greatrest... hope readers like this (just so)corrected version of this fic also brief modifications slightly but still the same Deulos plot... Review if necessary...c u around


Back To Your Shoulder

Pair: Shinichi X Shiho

Warning: OOC, OOT , GAJE ,TYPO.

Author's note: It's English version of this story. The original one is in Indonesian.. So the grammar or other vocabulary is not right!. I'm really sorry cause I'm not good enough at English, but the story is totally same with the real one…I have edited some part of it, with some reason (Because of the difficulty in translating it)

Happy Reading… \./

Shinichi was alone in his bedroom, He meditated about his life recently..

_Where ever you go_

_What ever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_What ever it takes or how my heart break _

_I will be right here waiting for you (Richard Marks- Right here waiting)_

Yeah, his life was complicated ...After he could go back to his original form (Before he became Conan Edogawa), he must get "Bitter feel".

_**#Flashback#**_

"_Hei Ran, I'm Back..."_

"_Uhmm, hei Shin.."_

"_You really missed me ,huh?"_

"_Yeah " Ran answer without any enthusiasm.._

"_Ale? You look weird.. Usually you are very happy if I come or call you..?"_

"_Hm…,Shin…I was tired of waiting for you so one week ago I decided to go to America with Hondou"_

"_When are you going to America?"_

"_This afternoon…"_

_"What?" Shinichi was really in a big Shock!_

"Sayonaraa_ Shin"_

_Shinichi didn't believe that Ran would leave him….He went to Agasa's place then he cried out loudly.._

"_Huhuhu ….T.T" Shinichi was still crying_

"_Shinichi, Why are you crying like this?" Professor was confused ._

"_Ran…Ran..She decided to go with Hondou to America…She left me forever.."_

"_Well, Holmes-kun is crying, when Irene Adler left him…Huh?.." Shiho said with a sarcastic intonation.._

"_Huh... Couldn't you give me some cheer at this time?" He sniffed_

"_Absolutely not.." She hissed_

"_Ck …"_

"_You wouldn't leave me like Ran, right?" He asked blinking in fear._

"_I don't know" She replied with a gentle shrug displaying the same._

_(*)_

"_Hei.. ,let's go..Today Spirit vs Big Osaka football match in Tokyo stadium" Shiho tried to cheer him up._

"_Oh really..?" he asked out of curiosity_

"_Yeah, and Higo will score the wining goal" Shiho smirked._

"_Okay, you can see later that gold couple of Spirit will destroy the Big Osaka" Shinichi asserted._

"_Impossible….." She declined._

"_It's okay if you don't believe..let's go!" He added._

_(*)_

_The match is like every team attacked well to the scored hat-trick and Either side were same …When the second half just 1 minute was left in the injury time.._

Commentary about the match "_Yupz Sanada young talent from Big Osaka will take the free kick!"_

"_Sanada shoot..And GOALLL!...Big Osaka win the tight duel..!"_

_(*)_

"_Uhhggg .." Shinichi was disappointed because his favorite team lost the title._

"_Haha Big Osaka are the winners" Shiho Bertelsmann-ed_

"_Tsk" Shinichi gritted in frustration._

"_As a punishment you must bring me a new bag of fusae brand" Shiho demanded._

"_What? From when has the punishment like that?!"_

"_Just now.." she added cutting his lines_

_Suddenly ..._

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Someone was scream_

"_As usual the case comes to you…" Shiho said dryly._

"_Of course, I'm a renowned detective "He murmured._

"_No, you is Death magnet" She mocked him_

"_Oi, oi…" He sweat dropped._

"_Solve the case" She said._

"_Hmm..No, I don't want to solve any case now" Shinichi stated._

"_Oh, Ok if you don't want to go there, I will go" Shiho stated nonchalantly and headed towards the case._

"_Oi, Wait" Shinichi followed her._

_Apparently the screams coming from one of the visitors who found the ramen shop keepers corpses lying bathroom ..  
"The cause of death was a gun shooting the chest with ad-eagle.." Inspector Megure explained  
"And also there is a message that is...is strongly suspected to be a dying messages." Corrected Takagi  
"Oh what's that" Shinichi was not enthusiastic._

"_1412≠9047 13U7 = H"_

"_Oh…?"_

_"You do not look like the usual yes Shinichi?" Miwako Satou said with a wonder.  
"Ah do not really"  
The investigation began: It is known that the victim was 38-year-old named Takumi. _

_Found 3 suspects .._

_First child suspect named Kumakuchi. At the time of the incident he was in the house just 100 m from the scene .. She testified that no one other than him in the house to prove his alibi ...  
_

_Second suspect named Tanakawa husband. At the time of the incident he was in the park near the scene. He sat alone so there is also dubious alibi ..  
Third Friend suspect named Sina. At the time of the incident Sina is in the ramen shop because they're both held an appointment to meet there. Moments before the incident ... So he does not look strong suspicion directed to him .._

_"You disappeared for a while before the case was going on .. What are you doing?"  
_

_"I went to take a call from a friend ..."  
_

_"You received a call where?"  
_

_"In front of this shop"_

_The investigation was still continuing until the weapon was found .. However, surprisingly so because the trigger is lost .. Shinichi and the police are still trying to solve the case, but they never succeeded.  
"Huh for a troubled modern Holmes could not solve the case .. In stark contrast to the original Holmes ... Ckckck" Shiho began insinuating him... She got over his nerves._

_"Huh, Silence .. As if you could solve this case? " He muttered_

_"Of course ... I'm a genius, remember that at the age of 13 itself I have become a great scientist .." She stylishly quoted.  
"Great with making drug some ridiculous ha?"He hissed a little._

_"I do not discuss, another problem that is past it .. Also the case here is certainly very easy"  
_

_All suspects and police along with Shinichi and Shiho gathered at the scene .. Shiho will begin her analysis …_

_"First of all the numeric codes to be deciphered into some words"  
"So 1412 was a KID?"_

_"That's right …"_

_"So the culprit Kid? How could, he's never even hurt anyone .. "_

_"Ck and therefore do not only read part of it ... The Code 1412 ≠ 9047 13U7 = H.  
Kid reads 1412, 9047 be read goat, but 13U7 read, and H is Human so entirely Kid ≠ goat but human"_

_.  
"Err, Shiho but it does not explain the culprit"_

_"Haa? Cook still did not get it ...well Kid can be interpreted as a kid, explained that there is not a goat kid but man means no kid anymore, but the son of man ... The perpetrators of the child Kumakuchi! "_

_"Where is the proof that I did it?"_

_"In your pocket there must be a suitable trigger with the gun" Shiho pointed at the gun that had been found by police_

_"Hurry search him!" Inspector ordered  
And ... It is all done , the case was closed…_

_"How I'm a genius right?" She smirked_

_"Yeah not bad either"He rolled his eyes._

_"Come he struggled to get the latest fusae brand bag .. Not to run ... "  
"Ugh .." Shinichi had taken a sunbathe to get the stuff ...  
_

_Sure enough after 2 days and 2 nights (?) Shinichi just managed to get the bag …_

___**# Flashback off**_

_Song that had been playing in the music player Shinichi stopped and played another song, no less than heartbreaking ...  
Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_

_Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam_

_Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang_

_Aku tanpamu butiran debu _

_(rumor-Butiran debu) _

_**# Flashback on**__  
Shinichi went to the house of Professor Agasa's place to hand over the bag to Shiho, But ...  
"WHAT! Shiho went to America? "  
"Yes, Shuichi Akai who asked her"  
"Is he coming back to Japan"  
"I do not know Shin, I do not know .." Agase shrugged._

_Gone were all the powers possessed by Shinichi ... he suddenly lost his consciousness ..._

_When Shinichi woke up surrounded by his parents and a professor of course..  
Then..._

**# Flashback off**

"Hoi kudo, let's go to some place" Heiji shouted

"Hello…?, anyone in here?" Heiji once again speak to Shinichi who didn't responded anything yet

Heiji shout to Shinichi for about 5 minutes…Finally Shinichi respond to Heiji

"Hattori, since when are you in my room?"

"A Thousand year Kudo!"

"O…"

"You! So how? You want to go?" Heiji asked.

"No…"

"You must follow Heiji, Shinichi!" suddenly Agasa appeared .

"Uh no , I'm to lazy to go.."

"Oh, Shinichi, You didn't go out for 10 days, is that not enough?" Hakase whispered

"No, it's not enough, I'm wouldn't go out until my heart recovers"

After a debate around 2 hours, Finally Shinichi gave up and chooses to follow Heiji to Osaka…..In middle trip to airport , occurs a case,As usual Heiji ran to a place where the case was , Shinichi just sat in Heiji's car and was not doing anything….

Heiji already came to that place, he was looking around to search Shinichi..And as he could not found Shinichi, he worked alone to solve the case..After all it was finished..Heiji came back to the car and found Shinichi who was sleeping…

"Huh? Is very deep your heart Kudo? Until you decided to not be detective anymore?

When Shinichi woke up, he was very confused ..He felt he never knew this place…It's like not Osaka..He look outside from the windows…

Wait! Shinichi Felt he know this place before…

"America ?May I dream?How I could be here ?"

"You absolutely lost your consciousness Son " Not strange voice for Shinichi was heard..

"D…Dad?"

"Welcome home , Shinichi"

"Mo..mom!, How I could be here?"

"Heiji brought you here…Mom thinks you must, miss us so much"

"Right Kudo…"

"You could join with FBI like what do you want in the past" Yusaku said.

"I'm not interested to be with the FBI anymore.."

"So?"

"I think that, I wouldn't be a detective anymore…I would be a writer like dad"

"Hei, Kudo?! If you don't be a detective anymore who will be my rival?"

"we still have many great detectives in Japan.."

"But, its going not great like its what against you "

"…"

News about Shinichi wouldn't be a detective anymore, very published soon…Some newspaper in America make this news be headline…a breaking news.

New York Times

'Shinichi Kudo left his reputation as a Great detective'

'Shinichi Kudo who is known as son of Yusaku Kudo decided not be detective any more.'

That is one example from many headline about Shinichi almost all people disappointed .. And SFG ( Shinichi Fan Girl's ) were very disappointed to lose their hero…

That news has been heard by Shiho and Rye….

"Sherry! are you sure that this all is okay?"

"This is his decision, so why you ask it to me?"

"This happened because of you,right?"

"Oh, come on Rye, this happen because Mouri left him, not because me"

"Up to you…" he mouthed whispering.

For One month Shinichi was just in his room..He tried to create amazing story to compete with his father's story….His first book, be best seller although it cannot defeat his father book(s) but it was enough to earn him the invitation to a press conference with his fans..

"How do you feel now? Your first book became a best seller"

"Yeah, I feel proud about that"

"Are you sure that you can beat the great writer Yusaku Kudo?"

"I'm very sure about that,there's no doubt"

"Okay, now it's a time for some questions from the fans"

The interview was 1 hour with many fans as usual question from the fans to his/her idol … Autograph session even begins ...Shinichi started to sign one by one, his book which was bought by her fans . Some Great people has bought it too…Like Heiji, Jodie even Ran and Eisuke has came too…

"Hai Shinichi, you're book it's very great…."

"Ran…?"

"Hoi Shinichi, finally I could met you again" Eisuke looked happy

"Hei…Hondou"

"I never realize that a mystery maniac like you would be writer " Ran Smiled…

"I don't hope this…"Shinichi said with a sad smile..

"What were you doing, you always look great Shin.."

"Thanks Ran…"

"We must go ..Bye Kudo…." Eisuke immediately separated both of them…

Autograph sessions were not yet finished…Fans, Who waited for I don't know many kilos (?!) decreased one by one…Finally the last fan..Shinichi signed the book without seeing who gave that book to him because he was very tired..

"So this is the attitude of the idol to his fans?" sarcastic intonation

"Shi..Shiho and ahem Shuichi"

"Absolutely, not a good idol haa?"

"Hm.."

"Your book is not bad..It looks like it can be used for experiment"

"Enough Sherry you could make him a mad being"

"Oh that's what I want to see" Shiho smirked

"I must be back to home by now" Shinichi stood up from his chair..

"Just go.., and we will have a date…Right dear?" Shiho said very fast.

"Yeah dear..I waited one week for this day" Shuichi said with almost a laughter oozing out of his face..

When Shinichi had gone, Shuichi laughed as loud as possible ….

"Hei, why are you laughing ? What's so funny hah?"

"Oh Sherry…. Hearing you call me a dear makes me laugh , you said like that? Hahaha" Shuichi laughed again..

"Enough… Stop laughing..You make many people focus their attention towards us"

"Ok-ok…By the way, are you sure with our plans?"

"What do you mean?,of course I'm sure"

"I mean its enough, Kudo was like very angry?"

"It's not enough to make me sure, Rye…"

"You are always a person, for whom it not easy to believe.."

"You mocked me?"

"Something like that…"

Shinichi was back to home with a broken heart…..

"So they are dating now?"

"How I could survive in this situation?" Shinichi said once again with a pain in heart..

Shiho and Shuichi went home...When Shiho already reached her bedroom Shiho once again think-ed about some event in the past

**#Flashback on**

"_Try to get the fusae brand bag as soon as possible"_

"_Ugh.."Shinichi imagined he would be tired and the hot weather could make him dehydrated…_

_Shinichi waited for the time so he can buy the fusae brand, because many people wanted it too…. And Shiho? Right She went back to home…When she came, she was a little surprised…Rye was there with Jodie, James, and also professor…_

"_Hei, Sherry you're very late" Rye grinned_

"_Case had occurred when we were returning back…"_

"_Oh.."_

"_So, Why are you here? And FBI too?"_

"_Ehm.. we tried to search new agents, and Akai said that you have the quality to became one of us.." James explained.._

"_Why its me? Shinichi may be very happy if you offer it to him"_

"_He want to recruit by us later, but for now we need an excellent person in research "_

"_Oh, .."_

_Drt…drt…drt…..one message from Shinichi_

_Oi Shiho_

_What?_

_I'm now standing in the queue_

_Uh it's a long queue like from south polar until north polar_

_Hahaha_

_If I can get it, How you will do?_

_How? It's a result because you lose in bet_

_You must be my girlfriend…_

_No_

_Shiho daisuki desu._

Shiho was shocked to read that…."Shinichi maybe attacked by some weird virus, He was just left by Ran", Shiho thinks in her heart….

"Ahem…Someone was I fall in love haha" Rye mocked Shiho..

"Of course not…He was just left by Ran , So maybe he just trying to forgot about it.."

"Do you want to test is he really in love with you?"

"Why I must do it? I don't care about it…"

"Of course you care …You can't lie Sherry…You love him, right?"

"Uhmm.."

"Try this plan, and also we go to America for FBI test"

"OK…."

Shiho and FBI agents go to America next day..Shinichi still queue in fusae brand shop.

_After 2 days 2 night (?) Shinichi was able to get that bag…_

_Shinichi came to professor Agasa's home to give that bag to Shiho, but…_

"_WHAT?! Shiho went to America?!"_

"_Yes, Shuichi Akai asked her to do it"_

"_Would she come back to Japan" _

"_I don't know Shin ."_

_All of Shinichi's strength was lost…Suddenly he had fainted…._

**# FlashBack off**

Shiho who was able to smile herself was looked by Jodie…She (Shiho) stayed in Jodie's Home…

"Hei…Think about cool guy ?…"

"Hehehe"

"Until, when both of you lie to him?" Jodie asked

"After I get cleared about all of his feeling to me, this will be finished"

"I know that is not easy but, keep fighting Shiho"

"Okay"

Shiho tried to sleep but she can't..

**# Flashback on**

"So this the attitude the idol to his fans?" Sarcastic voice heard

"Shi..Shiho and ahem Shuichi"

"Absolutely not a good idol ha?"

"Hm.."

"Your book is not bad..It looks like it can be use for experiment"

"Enough Sherry you could make him being mad"

"Oh that's what I want to see"

"I must get back to home by now" Shinichi stand from his chair

"Just go.., and we will have a date…Right dear?" Shiho said it fast.

"Yeah dear..I waited for one week for this day" Shuichi almost laughed when he said that

_From far away Shinichi looked like he would kick the wall, and he felt very hurt…After that he ran away with tears rolling from in his handsome face._

**# Flashback off**

Shiho cannot laugh if she remember, Shinichi's expression when he look so sad and mad…

"You must be very patience Tantei-san.. That's not enough "

"I and Shuichi will torture you, more than you have done to me already, but fair play"

Shiho finally can sleep and start her adventure at dream…

Shinichi usually just sits in his room to create the story but now he was bored..So he went to outside to search some inspiration and something to cure his broken heart..Like before, he was still a magnet of cases so when he went out he met with a case again..actually he doesn't want to solve any case but, American police who knew him asked him to solved that…That case solved very easily by a very great analysis...And that case was not a single case but a very long chain case so Shinichi Kudo being known again as great detective … Almost all the detectives in America and also Heiji Hattori, Kugoro Mouri and Saguru Hakuba has been asked to solve that case but no one was able to do that..

New York Times

"Shinichi Kudo is back!"

"The great detective from Japan Solve the big case."

"Almost all the great detectives in America and also some detective from Japan Can't Solve that case , But Shinichi Kudo only need 3 hour to solve the case…  
Amazing!"

Very sensational news make many people hope Shinichi was back, so were the letter from SFG (Shinichi fan girl's) sent to Kudo's house..And also, a letter from commissioner Matsumoto ..

To Shinichi Kudo

We (Japan police) have heard you solve very difficult case..We know maybe you are not interested to be a detective anymore (You want to be a great writer now) .But, We need your help as a great detective to help us in Tokyo…Impossible to ask help from Hattori because he is busy in Osaka and Hakuba at overseas...We offer to you to join with us in Tokyo and be police in first division.

If you have decided you can tell us your answer

Matsumoto

Shinichi was very pleased to receive a letter direct from commissioner of police..He was dazzled..In one side he wanted to stay away from detective jobs but, in other side his dream to be Holmes, never he necessary solved a case but he still feel the passion when he said all of the analysis to catch the culprit.

"What I have to do?" Shinichi made his own hair not neat..

"Just do, what do you want" His dad who looked to him for a few times give advice.

"Yeah, do what could make you happy" His mother also said that he have to choose the best option for himself.

"Okay,I will think about it.."

After he thought for a while he decided to accept the offer to be a great detective again in Japan…Press loved to know about it some agree but same others said he would more success being writer…

Heiji heard about that so he sent message to Shinichi

Hoi Kudo…

What?

Being detective again?

Of course…

Congrats ..

Thanks

Am impatient to wait, we can solve a case together again, and be the rival of course

Be ready

For What?

Shinichi Kudo would shake the world :-D

Hahaa really?

Yes and you will back to be number 2 detective in Japan :P

I would not let you to do that -.-d"

Let's start the "war" soon

(Y)

Shiho just smiled when she heard that the real detective…Never could be free from cases for a long time …And many other descriptions about Shinichi was in her brain..

Shinichi immediately went to Japan and joined the police in Tokyo .Like Miwako Satou, he became an idol because he is genius and handsome..Many cases he solved in short period ..His success rate was always increasing " best detective in Japan" which before it was given to Heiji, back to Shinichi.

After a few months in Japan, He felt happy because he was able to do what he liked so much…Ran already married with Eisuke, But it didn't make him sad. In all of the great thing that he was doing , There's has a loss and emptiness in her heart…Who again if not Shiho Miyano…

_I can't stop loving' you_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_You know my heart is true, oh_

_I can't stop loving you ( Van Helen)_

Right ! Shiho Miyano never disappeared from Shinichi's heart…Even Shinichi always send some flowers and romantic poem to Shiho's house in America although he sent it without any name …

"What is she doing now? Is she still dating with Akai? Or are they already married ?"

Many questions like that attacked his brain….Suddenly

TING-TONG….

"Who came late like this"

Well it's James, Jodie and Akai…

"Oh .. come in'"

All of them went to his living room and talked each other.

"Why did you come to here? Do you need something?"

"Like I said before,would you join FBI"

"So that offer still exist…."

"Yeah"

"Hmmm….I not sure"

"Because Akai?"

"Yes, it because he.."

"Don't worry, He wouldn't disturb you"

"Yes I want to join, When the test begins?"

"You don't need to test, we're very knew your ability "

"Really ? So when I must go there?"

"Come next week…You will be introduced as a new agent..This is the address ..Don't forget"

"OK…"

One week later he came to that address…many agents are come to that party…Shinichi was very proud of this, without knowing that for a while, times someone looked he was with a very nice smile..

**IN FBI Base Camp**

"Welcome Kudo" James Shake Shinichi's hand..

"Thanks"

"Kudo will be a great agent and being Shuichi's rival" Jodie said with some enthusiasm

"Oh yeah?…You compare me with that kid?" Shuichi mocked Jodie…

"I will defeat you Shuichi Akai"

"OH really, hahaha"

"Wo wo in there's a tourist now?"

"UH?" Shinichi Shocked and didn't believed what he saw

"Hei Tantei-san, long time no see"

"Shiho?! Why you here?"

"Ah, I don't inform to you?"

"Inform what?"

"I'm FBI's agent"

"From when?"

"Few months, already since the time I came to america"

"Are you and Shu.." Shinichi's voice was cut off by FBI's band perform …

Shiho and Shuichi, were still in a mission so they were always going together everywhere..

Shinichi was so jealous, but didn't know what he must to do…

Yups day after day it was normal : Shinichi solved cases and he was jealous of the "FBI couple" and they still played with Shinichi heart..

Sometimes without any reason Shinichi went to a jewelery shop and bought a very beautiful ring .. After he got out from that shop he said to himself..

"For what I bought this?, Shiho never wants to marry with me"

Akai who looked at that scene, smiled, He thought for awhile and found a great idea.

"Hoi, Kudo…What are you doing here?"

"Just pass.."

Shuichi got in and looked in many rings …Shinichi spied Shuichi …Shuichi received a box from jewellery's employee and Shinichi thought, in that box must be very beautiful ring

"Ah You are still here Kudo?"

"Eh, yeah..By the way what do you buy?"

"Ring"

"For what you buy a ring?"

"For propose someone…"

"Err….You want propose Shiho?"

"Yes "

"REALLY?" Shinichi Screamed…

"I'm serious "

"When?"

"Tonight…"

"When?"

"Why do you want to know?…You're jealous?"

"No, just want to know"

"Ok2 I will tell you…. In NY Resto at 8 o'clock.."

"Hm.. suitable place…."

"Don't tell anyone.."

" Byeee"

Ugh Shinichi got a headache, stomachache…..He laid down in his bed..

"What I must to do?…Think Shinichi…think….." He was frustrated.

He decided to send a message to Shiho ..

Shiho, are you busy?

No,Why?

Tonight would you go gala restaurant with me?..

Ha? For what? I have promise to Shuichi to go with him

Cancel it , you are going with me…I think he just invited you to a common dinner..

Lho, You just asked me to a dinner too right?

Hehe yess..

Ckckck ..

So you want?

No, I already said yes to Shuichi

Hm

Why?

Never mind, Arigattou nee

Iie douitashimashite…

First time Shinichi was failed, So he tried to sabotage that event …

**In NY Resto**

Shuichi, already came, he wore a coat and that make him more handsome…Shiho didn't come yet…..Where's Shinichi? He is in one desk before Shuichi (How dare he is), He wore a coat too because this is very elite restaurant..Of course with newspaper being his main tool to camouflage…10 minutes later Shiho came, She wore a great gown and looked very beautiful…Dazed..Yeah that's a right word to describe Shinichi's expression when he saw Shiho Miyano..

They were distanced not far, But Shinichi cannot hear what Shuichi and Shiho were talking about.. Almost 1 hour they just talked . Shinichi who was already aware Shuichi wanted to propose Shiho become bored..

That situation didn't stay longer, He was shocked…He just didn't look at them for around 1 minute, The view in there was very horrible, they look like ready to kiss each others ….Geek.. Shinichi was in panic . Shuichi and Shiho were very close … Then….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop!" Shinichi Screamed in time so they don't do it, Fortune there was a silence for a while also no people yelled at Shinichi..

"Tantei-san what are you doing here?" Shiho pretended to be surprised

"Tsk What are you doing here?..you just disturbed our " Shuichi added what Shiho said

"AH GOMEN NEEE" Shinichi used an innocent face..

"So why don't we resume something ?" Shuichi spoke in a teasing tone

"Okay" Shiho smiled..

"Don't do it …" Shinichi appeal

"Why?" Shiho asked.

"I'm JEALOUS YOU KNOW?"

"Really?"

"Ye…yes"

"So?"

Shinichi keeled and took out ring that he bought in afternoon…

"Shiho, Marry me, please.."

"…."

"HAHAHHAAHAHAAAAAA" Shuichi cannot stop his laughter

Shiho also laughed…Shinichi looked confused as they was laugh….

"Whats so funny?"

"Of course you're" Shuichi laughed again

"Why me?"

"You one of great detective in the world, but for love you're a big zero"

"What you mean with big zero? By the way I proposed your girlfriend in front your eyes…"

"Hahaha…my girl..? Who?.."

"Shiho.."

"Shiho? Do you think I was dating with her?"

"Err yes?"

"We just pretend…" Shiho said calmly

"But…But…Why..? and before you were about to kiss.?"

"Forgot it…we were sure that you would stop us…"

"Shiho just tested you, to make sure that you really loved her, not because Ran left you" Shuichi explained…

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real (west life-more than word)

"Shiho..so for a long time you lie to me..?"

"Right Shin.." Shiho smiled and used an innocent face.

"So could you…I was really sad because of you, for a few month …"

"It's your fault Kudo-kun…."

"My fault?"

"Because you said that love me just a few moments after Ran left you…"

"…..Ehmm so what is your answer?"

"About what…?"

"My propose.."

"I would be back to your shoulder Tantei-san, so the answer is Yes"

How happy Shinichi was….He became the happiest person in the world in this moment

Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya

Menjadi lebih indah

Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa

Membuatku merasa sempurna

Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup

Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya

Kaulah yang terbaik untukku

Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu

Bila kau berada di dekatku

Bunga cinta bermekaran dalam jiwakuKan ku petik satu untukmu (adera)

And "something" Which before not completed by Shiho and Shuichi now Shiho and Shinichi were doing it…Their lips were together for a few moments… symbolizing the union of their love

Hoi…So what am I doing in here?" Shuichi said miserably, but both of them ignored to care about Shuichi…cckckck poor Shuichi

_(*)_

Jodie arrived at the scene "Shuichi-kun I want to be back to your shoulder again, remember how happy we were before you met Akemi-chan"

"Onee-chan will be happy to see you happy and moving on" Shiho murmured..

Jodie and Shuichi ended being a couple.

EPILOG

5 year later..

Little boy Conan Kudo played football happily in outside of his home…Not knowing that his parents were in a debate….What debate..?

"He is very smart, so he would be a great Detective like me" Shinichi said arrogantly.

"No…He has to be scientist like me.."

"No way, I never want to let him being weird scientist like you?"

"What?" Shiho looked at Shinichi sharp

"Errr"

"I will not let him be arrogant detective like you …."

Yes that was what his parents were debating about….

So were the grand parents debating .. Yusaku said "He has the potential to be a great writer to follow my foot steps"..

Yukiko hissed "No way... He suits more like a charming Actor..."

They all never know that Conan had already decided what he wants to be…

Be great footballer….!

Ckckck poor parents…

_THE END._


End file.
